


The Drouble with Drabbles

by kitsunealyc



Category: Doctor Who, Firefly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Ultimates, The West Wing
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunealyc/pseuds/kitsunealyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of drabbles I wrote about ten years ago, all of them exactly 100 words because that's how I rolled back them. They vary in quality from the ridiculous to the slightly less ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better With Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Better with Two" - a timeless Doctor Who drabble

They'd visited hundreds of planets, a thousand points in the timestream. Companions came and companions left. Gallifrey burned and his people were erased from existence.

There were lives he'd never live – street corner, two in the morning, getting a taxi home kinds of lives – but he had his own tale of romance, woven through time and space, guided by hands seen and unseen.

The Citadel, Under-level 15, sneaking past the guards. An obsolete Type 40 that should have been decommissioned long before. They were a madcap pair, two of a kind. And he couldn't imagine exploring eternity with anyone else.


	2. Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Demonstration" - a Harry Potter potions drabble with predictable results

It was a typical day in Double Potions. Professor Snape prowled the classroom, intent on preventing his half-witted students from killing themselves.

"Potter," Snape purred with menace. "Do you know what happens when you add too much tincture of benzoin to a simple Pepper-Up potion?"

The boy-who-lived-to-flub-potions scowled. "No, Professor, I-"

_**"KABLOOOEYOOM!"** _

Professor Snape glared at the corner of the room, now roiling with a purple cloud of noxious fumes.

"Ah, thank you for demonstrating, Mr. Longbottom." The classroom held its collective breath as the Potions Master cleaned up the toxic cloud with a whispered Scourgify.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor."


	3. All-American Male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All-American Male" - A Captain America man-out-of-time drabble

What was a Super Soldier to do?

Steve Rogers, all-American hero, with his all-American hair and physique and chiseled jaw, uncharacteristically slumped down in his chair. He stared disconsolately at the computer as pop-up after pop-up blossomed across the screen.

"Janet?" His all-American voice rang through the base.

Moments later the diminutive super-heroine sauntered into the room. "What's wrong, Cap?"

"That!" He waved wildly at the screen.

Scanning the list of sites, she doubled over with laughter.

_Steve Rogers—NUDE!_

_XXXCAPTAIN-AMERICAXXX_

_—CREAMY—SUPER—SERUM—_

_AVENGERS UNDRESSED_

"Well," she said, shutting down the pop-ups. "I see you found my favorites folder."


	4. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thoughts" - A River-runs-through-it Firefly drabble

_…kill slay murder slaughter execute destroy exterminate eradicate assassinate massacre butcher waste snuff obliterate annihilate demolish devastate raze terminate eliminate decimate carnage bloodbath desecrate ravage thrash overwhelm crush smash wreck purge bloodshed atrocity defile violate despoil pillage plunder ransack violence mayhem evil cruelty aggression hostility brutality sadism chaos disorder turmoil havoc pandemonium malevolence foul vile nasty horrible revolting disgusting malice spite vindictive merciless vicious ruthless callous fighting disarray awful terrible atrocious ghastly hideous horrific repulsive unspeakable horrendous malevolence meanness pitiless ferocious fierce violent madness anger hate…_

After an eternity, the Reaver ship passed, and River's thoughts were her own again.


	5. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fury" - A West Wing/Ultimates crossover where Bartlet lets Fury be Fury.

"Sir, we still haven't addressed the Fury situation."

Josiah Bartlet shrugged on his coat. "Ah, the Furies. Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone."

Leo got that look, the one that said Jed’s academic nerdery was only tolerated because he was the President.

Jed ignored it. "The Greeks believed that the Furies pursued crimes of ethics. When the state couldn't intervene, when no lawheld jurisdiction, the Furies would step in and administer justice."

"Sir, I don't see whatthat has to do with this situation. I'm talking about Colonel Nick Fury—"

Josiah Bartlet smiled. "So was I, Leo. Let it go."


End file.
